This invention relates to the provision of an electromagnetic compliance and electrostatic discharge shield assembly for an optical fiber connector extending through an opening in a conductive faceplate.
Modern electronic systems equipment, such as for telecommunications purposes, often includes various subassemblies packed closely together and interconnected by cabling. Such systems operate at relatively high frequencies and therefore electromagnetic radiation and interference are often a problem. To obviate this problem, the cables often include a conductive outer jacket which provides shielding and grounding for the cable. In addition, the subassemblies are often encased within a conductive housing. While such a housing is somewhat effective, electromagnetic radiation can still pass through gaps in the housing. At the increasingly high frequencies utilized in today""s equipment, even a small gap permits unwanted electromagnetic radiation to pass therethrough. In addition, an electrostatic discharge from a person approaching the housing can jump through the gap and damage sensitive electronic components within the housing. One source of such a gap is an optical fiber connector extending through an opening in a faceplate. The optical fiber itself is non-conductive, as are portions of the connector. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an effective shielding assembly to eliminate the effects of such gaps.
Presently, it is known to provide conductive shielding covers to totally surround electronic equipment. However, such a cover requires the opening and closing of a xe2x80x9cdoorxe2x80x9d in order to change connections. It would therefore be desirable to provide a shield assembly which allows an optical fiber and connector to pass therethrough without requiring the use of such a door, while still maintaining the shielding effect.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electromagnetic shield assembly for an optical fiber connector which comprises a conductive frame member enclosing an open space and a plurality of conductive fibers each secured at only one end to the frame member and extending into the open space. This shield assembly is mountable over an opening in a conductive faceplate and allows an optical fiber connector to be inserted therethrough with a xe2x80x9cself-healingxe2x80x9d effect which results in the conductive fibers wrapping around the optical fiber to maintain the shielding effect.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, the frame member is polygonal having a plurality of sides and each conductive fiber is secured to a respective side of the frame member.